The present invention is related to a personally used cleaning implement, and more particularly to a cleaning brush having a mass of spongy cleaning section which is subject to swinging during use.
A conventional cleaning brush has a grip on which an elastic mesh tube is fixed. The mesh tube is expanded to form a spongy cleaning section. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,944,032 and 6,092,258 disclose such cleaning brushes. However, such cleaning brushes can be hardly used for cleaning a user""s face. With respect to the former, this is because that a fastened section is formed at the center of the cleaning brush, which is considerably hard. When moving on the user""s face, the user will feel uncomfortable. In the case that smaller elastic mesh tube is fixed on the grip for reducing the size of the hard section, the expanded spongy section will be too small to fully clean the face. Moreover, the ball-like expanded mesh tube often revolves or swings about the grip. This leads to inconvenience in use. With respect to the latter, the cleaning section is elongated and can be hardly used for cleaning the user""s face.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a cleaning brush which can be comfortably used for cleaning a user""s face.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above cleaning brush in which the elastic mesh tube fixed on the grip is prevented from swinging or detaching from the grip.
According to the above objects, the cleaning brush of the present invention includes an elastic mesh tube having a predetermined length and diameter, a grip and a string-like fastening member. The elastic mesh tube is axially squeezed to form continuous crimps on the periphery of the mesh tube. The grip is disposed on outer side of the elastic mesh tube and formed with a recessed receptacle and several fixing sections radially passing through the wall of receptacle. The fastening member is wound between the fixing sections and one side of the mesh tube opposite to the grip to fix the mesh tube to form at least two linear pressing sections for pressing and fixing the expanded mass-like spongy mesh tube on the grip.